Pikmin Games
(This article contains spoilers, read at your own risk.) What is 'Pikmin'? Pikmin is a series of games about an human-like alien named Captain Olimar who discovers plant-like creatures that he refers as Pikmin . Pikmin come in all sorts of shapes, colours and sizes. Each type of Pikmin has a different ability. He uses these creatures to defend him from the planet's nocturnal creatures, bring in objects and to build things to move on. Pikmin (First Game) The game that started it all. It takes place with Olimar venturing through space when suddenly an asteroid hits his ship, the S.S. Dolphin. This causes Olimar to crash towards a bizzare planet. Olimar wakes up after the incident and wonders what he can do to escape. He searches the area an finds a biomechanical life form that pops out of the ground. It then spouts out a seed-like object which then falls into the ground. Olimar plucks it and discovers a small plant-like creature. He decides to call it, a Pikmin. Regions The Impact Site The first place in the game. When you first land here, you'll find the Red Onion near where you crashed. The Forest of Hope The second place in the game. You'll find the Yellow Pikmin past a wall, which is guarded by a Spotty Bulborb. The Forest Navel The third place in the game. You'll find the Blue Pikmin near the landing site, under water, so you can't bring any Pikmin with you. The Distant Spring The fourth place in the game. Since there are only three types of Pikmin, there aren't any Pikmin here. The Final Trial This is the fifth, as well as last level in game. Since there are only three types of Pikmin, there aren't any Pikmin here. In this level, you'll need every type of Pikmin. If you don't have all different Pikmin, then you are in luck. There are Candypop Buds right near the landing site, so if you don't enter with all types of Pikmin, then you can easily get more of the three Pikmin using the Candypop Buds. You will fight the Emperor Bulblax here. File:Title3.jpg Pikmin 2 The sequel. Olimar returns to Hocotate and sees his local employee Louie and the President of Hocotate Freight. But something bad happened in Olimar's absence, apparently Louie (Who said it was a "Ravenous Space Rabbit") had eaten a load of Golden Pikpik Carrots because of his incredible hunger. The President sent a loan and sold the S.S. Dolphin, but they were still short by 10,100 Pokos! (Hocotate's currency) The President started thinking of what to do with this problem when Olimar dropped a weird bottle cap. It rolled towards Olimar's other ship and the Research Pod it was connected to used it's tractor beam to take up, it read the amount of Pokos it was worth, and it was a whooping 100 Pokos. Shocked but relieved, the President sent Olimar and Louie to get in the ship and fly back to the Planet of Pikmin to look for treasure to repay the debt from the loan from Happy Hocotate Savings and Loan(but the President then finds out he accidentally went to "the Black Hole Loan Sharks". The objective is to collect treasure until the amount reaches 10,000 Pokos. But the planet has changed.... Regions In Pikmin 2, there are four regions, unlike the first one, which had five. Each level in Pikmin 2 resembles a level from the first. The Valley of Repose This is the first place, as well as the one you find Purple Pikmin, along with Red Pikmin. Louie gets lost in the beginning, but you find him easily. (This level resembles The Forest Navel.) The Awakening Woods This is the second level in the game. You find White Pikmin, as well as Blue ones in this level. You get to this level by getting the Spherical Atlas. (This level resembles The Forest of Hope.) The Perplexing Pool This is the third level in the game, which is where you find Yellow Pikmin. You get to this area by getting the Geographic Projection. (This level resembles The Distant Spring.) The Wistful Wild The fourth, and last level in the game. You get here after beating the game. After you lose Louie, you find Louie here in the Dream Den, guarded by the Titan Dweevil. (This level resembles The Final Trial and The Impact Site.) Multiply, Cooperate, Battle In Pikmin, to finish your mission, you have to follow these three rules, multiply, cooperate and battle. You'll have to multiply your Pikmin by bringing pellets from Pellet Posies to the Onions so you can produce more Pikmin. You'll have to cooperate to be able to do all the things in the game. Finally, you'll have to battle creatures. All of these are almost certainly needed to complete the game. You can't do well in battles without multiplying, you can't multiply without cooperation, and you can't battle without cooperation. (NOTE: You actually can do some of these without certain circumstances, but without following them, you'll have a hard time.) Pikmin Types There are a total of 5 different types of Pikmin. Each of them have their own characteristics and abilities. Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are the very first type of Pikmin that Olimar encountered. They happen to have a long, sharp nose that makes their attacks do more damage then some of the other Pikmin. Red Pikmin are also immune to fire. Attack: Above average. Speed: Average. Throwing distance: Average. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are the second type of Pikmin that Olimar encounters. Yellow Pikmin have large ears, but there doesn't seem to be a use to them. In the first game, they had the ability to pick up weird stones Olimar refers as Bomb Rocks and use them as a weapon. In the sequel, they lost this ability. But in return, electricity took place in the game. Yellows then were invincible to this. They also can be thrown higher than other Pikmin. Attack: Average. Speed: Average. Throwing distance: High Blue Pikmin The third type of Pikmin that Olimar discovered. Blue Pikmin have the ability to go through water because of their gills. These Pikmin are the key in reaching some things that are in the aquatic areas. Attack: Average. Speed: Average. Throwing distance: Average. Purple Pikmin The first new Pikmin found in Pikmin 2, this species of Pikmin has hair sticking out of it's head. It's ability is that the Purple's body has increased muscle mass, that makes it ten times the weight of other Pikmin and ten times the strength of other Pikmin. Attack: High Speed: Low due to less of the Purple's muscle power going to the legs and because of his muscle weight. Throwing Distance: Below average, because they do a ground pound mid-air. White Pikmin The last type of Pikmin discovered, White Pikmin are highly poisonous(yet immune to poison) and have weird red eyes that can see through the ground to find hidden things. They are also the fastest type of Pikmin. Attack: Average. Speed: High. Throwing Distance: Average. Bulbmin This is a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a Bulborb. You can only find them in caves, as they prefer darkness. Bulbmin are immune to every element except explosions and are obtained by defeating a Bulbmin mother. Attack: Average. Speed: Average. Throwing Distance: Average. Ship Parts/Treasures Ship Parts There are thirty in total, five aren't mandatory. Here is an unordered list of them. (Non mandatory ones are in bold). * Main Engine * Positron Generator * Eternal Fuel Dynamo * Whimsical Radar * Sagittarius * Libra * Analog Computer * Bowsprit * Radiation Canopy * Geiger Counter * Secret Safe * UV Lamp * Nova Blaster * Space Float * Massage Machine * Guard Satellite * # 1 Ionium Jet * # 2 Ionium Jet * Intestellar Radio * Pilot's Seat * Repair-Type Bolt * Extraordinary Bolt * Omega Stabilizer * Gluon Drive * Anti-Dioxin Filter * Shock Absorber * Chronos Reactor * Zirconium Radar * Automatic Gear * Gravity Jumper Treasures There are a total of 201 treasures. (Not in order.) Remembered Old Buddy Courage Reactor Monster Pump King of Bugs Shock Therapist Possessed Squash Favorite Gyro Block Fond Gyro Block Onion Replica (Not finished.)